One Hand Down
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Two turtles have a fight, one is seriously injured. Will the turtles cope with one of their team sitting out on the sidelines? Will the turtle on the sidelines go slightly mad as he recovers with the guidence of Master Splinter? Read and Find Out. Some he
1. Chapter 1

**One Hand Down**

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own them; I just like to borrow them once in awhile. __This is another T rating – I am sorry – because well you will understand why soon enough._

**Part One:**

**An argument between two brothers

* * *

**

"Your face is so ugly, my butt looks better than it," Mikey teased his older brother. They were having an all out row. Even if you turned down the volume, you could still see the mess they had already created in the last half an hour of insults.

"Unlike you, I know where my butt is!" Raph threw back.

"You stink like the toilet!"

"Well, I know how to use the toilet. I mean I'm not the one who wet the bed til I was ten!"

"I did not, that was you!" Mikey defended himself.

"I never wet the frigging bed, you stupid little individual!"

"Oh now we're getting peeved off," Mikey taunted, as he dodged the remote that came at him, it smashed onto the floor, batteries popping out.

"Peeved off! Peeved off, I've been peeved off ever since I was put in that stupid fish tank with you at the bloody pet shop!"

"Look who's a jealous over grown turtle! You are jealous because the shopkeeper gave me the best food, and you just end up with the no label brand of turtle food. Besides how do you know we could have come from the same egg," Mikey said.

"How the hell would you know what bloody crap we were feed back then Mikey? None of us remembers being a normal turtle and none of us remembers why Splinter did not chuck you out, since you eat the most! Besides turtles don't share eggs, there's only one turtle per egg you dumb-arse."

"I was the smallest and I needed to grow up big and strong, how else was I to become a great ninja," Mikey cried.

"Oh save me the sob story, I hear the foot-ninja takes any old looser! I mean look at the dumb purple dragons we got yesterday, they're not exactly PhD material. I mean they called me a frigging frog! Since when did frogs have shells?"

"It's not my fault they never took biology, besides your not PhD material either – unless you count being the one they dissect for their study," Mikey said, "I mean you must be the most interesting specimen out of us all, what with the injuries you've encountered. What you think Donnie? You think Raph's the one a scientist would want?"

"I'd prefer it if you leaved me out of this, guys," Donnie said, from his computer, "But I would like to state, even though none of you took biology, you seem to have an average knowledge base on the subject."

"I never said I was PhD material, but I'm a darn site more intelligent than an idiot like you!" Raph yelled at his little brother.

"Average, I think I would ace biology if I was a normal teenager and going to school," Mikey said.

Donnie laughed, "Sorry Mikey, but I don't see you happily dissecting any rats!"

"If you were a normal teenager, you'd still be in kindergarten painting pictures of your mother and watching chickens hatch!" Raph informed his brother.

"Hey, Master Splinter wouldn't like to hear you saying that you know! Does Splinter know about them dissecting rats?" Mikey asked.

"He might, it's not something I'm going to ask him about, is it?" Donnie replied.

"Anyway, how on earth would you know what happens in Kindergarten Raphael, they wouldn't let any one who still acts like a two year old in!" Mikey said.

Raph grabbed the nearest item, which was in fact a knitted tea cosy, which Mikey had worn last winter when he complained he was freezing to death. Donnie had told him to put something on his head to keep him warm. Mikey thought he'd set a new fashion trend in the lair, tea cosy head warmers.

"Oh shut up Mikey!" Raph yelled into Mikey's face.

"You know Donnie, he seriously need tactics or something, cos his breath stinks!" Mikey said, when Raph got closer.

"My mouth don't smell like my butt like yours does, oh sorry, you just can't tell with this one which end is the end and which one is the arse on! Even Donnie's not too sure which end he should be talking to, and he's the bloody scientist. Wouldn't you say Donnie" Raph cried.

"I told you both, leave me out of this," Donnie got up and walked to his room. He was sick of being the referee of their stupid fights.

"Bum face," Mikey said.

"Crap for brains."

"Dumpster."

"Ignoramus."

"An egg-a-what? Hey Donnie come back and decode this into English for me," Mikey cried.

"Ha, you don't know what it means do you?"

"No, but do you?"

"Yeah I looked it up in one of Donnie's dictionaries and guess what definition it gave?"

"What?"

"The definition of an ignoramus was stated as Michealangelo, funny that ain't it?"

"It did not!"

"Go check if you like."

"How do you spell it?"

"Gee I don't know, hum, start at the letter A and work your way to Z and you might find it along the way," Raph spat.

"Donnie! How do you spell eggasamus?" Mikey yelled.

"He said he's keeping out of this one," Raph taunted.

"Right I'll go ask Leo," Mikey said, as he walked off to the dojo.

"Yeah, more than likely Leo will tell ya to go ask Don, he usually does. I mean Leo didn't have a clue when I called him that yesterday," Raph said in a mocking tone under his breath. He grinned, that got rid of annoying little brother for oh let's say twenty minutes, enough time for me to scab the TV while he's not looking.

Raph put the batteries back into the remote and flopped in front of the television.

* * *

Authors Note: Mikey is having trouble reproducing the right word. No flaming me for the misspelt word. An ignoramus for those who are not sure – means "ignorant person" – according to the dudes up at Oxford who wrote my lovely one. Also making fun of those lousy costumes in movie 3. No wonder Movie 4 will be cartoon - they won't be paying some idiot who can't tell a turtle from a frog. Chapter Two is up next. 


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hand Down**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I borrow them, play with them, and then put them back on the shelf for next time. As you can see, I'm currently playing with Mikey and Raph – my favourite green brothers to manipulate. As stated before – Rated T – some heated words are spoken and some violence. Enjoy._

**Part 2: Brotherly fight part two.

* * *

**

Raphael was enjoying channel surfing when a big green object blocked the screen.

"Move!"

"No, you never said, please," Mikey replied, "You lied Raph!"

"No I never, when?"

"There's no such words as eggasamuser," Mikey informed him.

"Yes there is, I saw it in Donnie's dictionary?"

"Which one?" Mikey demanded.

"I don't know, the one on his desk, the black one."

Mikey left for a moment and sifted through Donnie's desk.

"He's got five that are black," Mikey called out.

"That's nice, I'm sure Donnie's the only one who gives a shit."

"Which one of these was it?"

"I don't bloody know," replied Raph, "Look there's Donnie go ask him, he's your big brother too, you can piss him off from time to time. Why do you always have to annoy me?"

"But I get more satisfaction from pissing you off, than anybody else. Hey Donnie which one of these has the word eggenumas in it?" asked Mikey.

"There's no such word," Donnie replied.

"He means ignoramus," Raph told him.

"That's what I mean, which one of these has that word in it?" Mikey demanded.

"Well Mikey that German and French one won't be much use to you. Neither will the Japanese one. The other two should have it, anyways, why was Raph doing reading my dictionary?"

"It was better than listening to Leo spill his crap lecture on me last week," Raph replied.

"So you sat there reading a dictionary?" Donnie looked surprised, "You mocked me once because I read the encyclopaedias from front to cover. Hang on, that must have been a very long lecture if you got to I."

"Na, I started at H actually," Raph said, "I got to admit, it was rather interesting, I managed to find some words to throw back at Leo right there on the spot, he didn't know what to do. You should have seen his face," Raph chuckled at the memory.

"You feeling alright Raph? I mean did you hit your head really hard recently?" Mikey asked.

"No, but I'll gladly hit yours if you like?"

"Hey here's a word that means Raphael, hothead!" Mikey laughed, as he looked in the dictionary.

"Oh look another word, idiot," Mikey chuckled.

"Watch it, you're treading water Mikey," Donnie warned as he went back to his computer. He hoped these two wouldn't start the next lair war number 2038.

"Oh another one, ugly," Mikey piped up louder, "Oh look, stupid."

"Shut it Mikey!"

"Sorry I don't listen to weirdos or freaks," Mikey laughed. Donnie smacked his forehead Mikey was dead meat now. Raph hated anyone calling him a freak.

"What did you call me?" Raph screamed.

"Just stupid, which you must be if you need me to repeat it again for you."

"No, after that!"

"Oh weirdo, dumbo, freak?"

"Mikey!" Donnie cried in pain, as Raph ran for Mikey, Mikey ran around the lair being chased by his older brother, then he stoped at a pole.

"You don't have to get so edgy you know?" Mikey said, laughing at his brother.

Just then, Raph raised his right hand in order to push Mikey squarely on the nose, Mikey noticed and ducked just in time.

BANG!

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Scream echoed throughout the lair and out on to the streets of New York City.

* * *

Author's Note: Just want to let you all know, this actually happened to this guy in my year 7 class. He punched a pole with his fist and broke his wrist. This story is kind of based on him, he reminded me of Raphie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**One Hand Down**

Disclaimer: I do not own them, just borrow for my own amusement.

Part 3: A cry in the lair.

* * *

Leo had been nose deep in a book when he heard the painful cry. He knew immediately it was his brother and that his brother would not be making such a sound without good reason. Leo leaped off his bed, grabbed his swords and ran into the living area.

At the very same moment, Master Splinter's ear twitched as he came back to reality from his meditation state from the cry of his son. He had hardly heard his second oldest son cry out in pain before, but he knew from the cry that it could only mean one thing. Splinter did what any loving parent would do, rushed to his son's side.

Donnie was at Raph's side in a flash, "Just let me take a look!" Raph was refusing to let his older brother touch him, he was screaming in pain and trembling from the agony. He was fighting off tears, though he could not control them at this very moment. For once in his life, Raphael's stubborn tough-guy act fell apart, he could not control his own body. The agony of the pain and the shock of having missed his target over whelmed him and he knew it would not be long before he cracked.

"It can't be that bad Raph," Mikey said, as he backed away slowly. He was in a state of shock by the fact Raphael had misjudged his shot and ended up in such pain. He had never seen Raph in so much agony before. The fact Raphael collapsed from the pain and the look on his face, Mikey knew then this was serious. His usual playful attitude would be of no use in this situation. He stood rooted to the spot he did not know what to do.

"Mikey get some ice! Hurry!" Donnie cried in panic. Mikey ran to the kitchen, not knowing what he was doing.

"Raphie, let me see, just let me see, oh stop being so bloody stubborn and give me a look!" Donnie steadied his brother and tried to have a closer look at the injury. Raph's tear ducks had now opened up and the swelling around his right hand was increasing at a rapid rate. Raph clutched his right arm the pain vibrating throughout his body – it was agony.

"Where's that ice! Mikey!" Donnie cried out – Raph needed that ice now! He didn't dare leave his brother's side, he knew even through his typical touch guy personality, Raphael would need his support.

"Get his away from me." Raphael managed to growl; he never wanted that turtle near him again.

"Raphael!" Master Splinter and Leo ran to his side, trying to figure out what had happened. Raphael let out another painful cry hearing his father's voice. Master Splinter's voice filled with concern and worry; this was no time for Splinter to be his usual calm self. His son was injured, he had no idea what had happened, and all he knew was that Raphael was seriously injured.

Mikey in the kitchen gulped, he was dead. What if Raph has broken his arm and it didn't heal? Raphie could not use the Sais no more, would that mean that only three turtles would go out on patrol. They had always been a team of four; it would not work without Raph. Raph would never forgive him. The others would never forgive him.

"What happened?" Splinter demanded looking at Donatello.

"Raph went to break Mikey's beak and Mikey ducked. Raph pushed the pole here, see the dint?" Donnie pointed to where a dint in the pole was visible. Both Splinter and Leo looked at it, only Leo looked at it longer. Splinter turned his attention back to his second youngest son.

"I think he's broken his wrist, Sensei," Donnie informed his father.

"Yes, it seems so, though I must have a closer look, Raphael."

"No," Raph pulled away and another rupture of pain echoed through his body, he let out another scream of pain. The pain was killing him, his head hurt from the emotional and physical pain.

"My son, I can not help you, until you let me help you," Master Splinter said as calmly as he could master.

"Is there anything I can do, Sensei?" Leonardo asked obediently. He had never seen Raphael in so much pain before. Raph had been injured by the foot by he had never endured an injury of such force at home.

"Yeah, get lost," Raph, growled, before crying in pain again. He cried and turned to Splinter, "I only want you and Donnie, tell the others to get lost." Raphael struggled with his words. He was getting dizzy.

"Raphael, I know you are in pain, my son, you must not let the pain guide you in saying things you will later regret," Master Splinter tried to sooth his son, this time, Raphael let his father examine him. Splinter looked at Leo, who backed away a little. Raph might not want him there, but he still wanted to be there for his brother. He would respect his brother's wishes by backing away a small fraction, allowing Splinter and Donnie to take a closer look at the injured turtle.

"Mikey get in here with the ice!" Donnie called.

"Keep that little shit away from me," Raph yelled, as he pulled free of his family and stood up. Clutching his arm and falling over again, Donnie and Splinter catching him on the way.

"Raphael, come you may rest on the couch for now, Donatello, help me get your brother comfortable," Splinter soothed, "Leonardo, go find out where Michealangelo is with that ice."

"Yes Sensei," Leo bowed and walked away to the kitchen.

"Sit down my son," Splinter gently guided his son onto the couch and Donnie grabbed Raph's pillow and blanket from his room. The dizziness took over and Raphael did not see Donnie smiling at him, as he placed a blanket over him.

Leo found Mikey in the kitchen by the sink; his brother looked frozen to the spot.

"Mikey, what are you doing? Raph needs that ice," Leo grabbed the ice out of the freezer, Mikey had not even responded.

"Mikey?" Leo taped his little brother on the shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Mikey ran out of the room and out of the lair all together. He needed time alone. He did not even bother to take his topside clothes.

Next chapter on it's way…..


	4. Chapter 4

One Hand Down

Disclaimer: Need I repeat – I do not own them.

Part 4: Brothers

* * *

Raphael awoke to the sound of a woman humming. He felt his arm getting heavy, as if it was going to drop off. He opened his eyes he could make out the red-brown hair of the person in front of him.

"April?" He whispered.

"Don't move just yet, Raph. I'm almost done," April soothed as she completed the plaster cast on his arm.

He watched her as she proceeded to tie something around his neck and she lightly stroked him on the forehead. She smiled at him, "It is true what they say, 90 of accidents happen in the home."

"What are you doing here?" Raph asked, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"Fixing up your arm. When Leo called to tell me you had broken your wrist, I managed to get some plaster off my friend, Tracey. You remember Tracey don't you?"

"Yeah, the purple dragons busted her surgery last fall," Raph replied.

"That's the one," April smiled as she began to clean up.

"My son?" Master Splinter walked into the picture, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Come to think of it, I'm really thirsty," Raph said as he tried to sit up.

"You are still suffering from shock, lie down, I have some water here for you. You are not to try and move until you feel more awake," Master Splinter soothed his son.

Raph closed his eyes again. He felt weak he could not control his body. He felt Master Splinter's bony hand lift his head up, and water sliding over his tongue and down his throat. He could not see anyone, but he heard the commotion around him.

"He's not answering his shell cell, but we've managed to locate him using my technology," Donnie informed someone.

"Where is he?" Leo replied.

"Down by the pond in Central Park. We should have known he would go there," Donnie replied.

"Please go bring your brother back, let him know I want to speak with him," Master Splinter said. Raphael could not see it, but he knew his brothers bowed before they left.

"I'll give you guys a lift," April's voice replied, "Now try and not break any more bones, Mister!" She gently patter Raphael's shell as she left.

* * *

**Central Park**

A rock skipped across the water, as Leo and Donnie made their way over to the direction the rock came from. Another one went flying across.

"We better get to him before he fills the whole pond," Donnie joked to Leo, "Even though that is very unlikely, but you know what I mean."

"Hey Mikey," Leo said, in a calming comforting manner as they approached.

"What you want?"

"We just want to talk to you Mikey," Donnie said.

"Why you want to talk to me for?"

"We're your brothers, that's what we're hear for, talking to," Donnie replied.

"Because we know your hurt and upset, that's why," Leo put a hand on Mikey's shell.

"Raph's the one who's hurt not me."

"Mikey you can't fool us, we know your hurting too," Donnie said.

"Just leave me alone," Mikey said as he throw another rock.

"Raphie needs his brother to be at home right now," Donnie said.

"He doesn't need me, he's got two others. Why would he want me? I mean your not the one who made him injure himself."

"Oh come on Mikey! You know as well as we do that Raph lets his temper control him too much," Leo said.

"Besides, you're his favourite brother, he hangs around you more than me and Leo," Donnie said.

"He hates me, he's always bagging me out. He'll never want me anywhere near him again," Mikey said. Tears ran down his face.

"No he doesn't." Leo replied.

"Leader you maybe Leo, but you were always crap at lying."

"Mikey come on, come home with us, we can sought it out back at home," Donnie was starting to feel the cold, under his coat. With no coat on Mikey was putting himself at risk of catching a cold or worst and Donnie did not want Mikey ill in bed with phenomena on top of Raph's injured arm.

"What home, I don't have a home anymore do I?" Mikey started to cry. He was shivering. Leo and Donnie exchanged looks. Donnie put an arm around his little brother.

"Yes you do, your home is with us, Mikey, with your family," Donnie said.

"You never wanted me around, none of you. You always hated the way I played around. That I never take anything seriously. You hated it when I broke your inventions and Leo you always hated it when I play up during training instead of listening to you or Master Splinter. And Raph," He let out a sob, "Raph has always hated me."

"No he hasn't," Leo said, "Raph doesn't hate anyone, well no one in our family, that is. He might hate the Shredder or the Purple Dragons, everyone does."

"Mikey, I seriously think deep down, your Raph's favourite brother. I mean he puts up with you more than Leo and I ever do. Remember when we were kids, you and Raph used to gang up against me and Leo! Raph wouldn't have done that with you if he didn't like you. He's also the only one who'd muck about with you, Me and Leo hated it! You know if Raph didn't like you, he wouldn't want you hanging around him."

"Mikey, if there's any brother Raph can't stand, that's me," Leo said, "But we still cover each other's backs when we're fighting the Shredder and his goons, he's always there to cover everyone's back, risking his own life for ours."

"Well, sorry I just changed all that didn't I? He won't be fighting with us anymore and he's going to hate me for the rest of his life because of it," Mikey whispered.

"Look Raph's at home right now and I'm sure he really wants us all there for him. He's in a lot of pain, well he was until April gave him that needle. He needs us, Mikey. Seventeen years of being brothers should not be washed away because of one silly little fight between you two."

"That was more than any silly little fight, Donnie, because of me, Raph's probably never going to wield a sai again – that's probably the worst thing that could happen to that guy."

"What ever gave you that idea, trust us Raph will wield a sai again – he's got another hand you know. His injured hand will heal, in time," Donnie suggested, trying the cheer Mikey up.

"Donnie, Mikey has a point, what if Raph looses some control over his hand?" Leo asked, he had not thought of the long term affects of Raphael's injury.

"I'm sure Master Splinter will help him master it, if there is any damage. Besides, we all know Master Splinter can still slice ten blocks of wood even though he's an old rat. So if Master Splinter can still practice ninjitsu, so can Raphael."

"You really think so Donnie?" Mikey looked up at his purple masked brother, "You really think Raph will be okay?" The image of Master Splinter splicing the wood which earned him the name Splinter, ran through Mikey's head. Mikey had always thrown to the back of his mind that Splinter was old, he didn't want to think that one day Master Splinter might not be with them.

"This is Raph we're talking about – he's always okay," Donnie chuckled, making Mikey do the same, "Good, we're finally making this one smile again."

"Want to go get some pizza?" Leo asked Mikey. Leo knew this would cheer up his baby brother.

"Only if we can get Raph's favourite for him?" Mikey said.

"That's what we're doing."


	5. Chapter 5

One Hand Down

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it twice – I do not own them. I am as disappointed as everyone else! I wouldn't mind a mutant turtle in my home, they can deal with the rotten door-to-door salesmen knocking on the door right now for me. Enjoy people!

Part 5: Pepperoni.

* * *

Raph's stomach growled, the smell of pepperoni filled his sense of smell, a wide smile filled Raphael's face.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with his sense of smell," came the voice of Donnie.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Raph smile like that in a long time," Leo was heard replying, "Actually come to think of it, I don't think I have seen smile in years!"

Raph opened one of his eyes, "I smile, just not at you."

"Good morning sunshine," Donnie came into view, "You feeling peckish yet?"

"Yeah, you better have saved me some of that pizza," Raph forced a weak smile.

"Normally, it is first in first served but due to recent circumstances, it's the one who's injured who gets the best slice tonight," Leo presented the large slice to his brother.

Donnie helped Raph sit up comfortably.

"Thanks," Raph was about to grab the slice with his right hand, but then came to the realization that his arm was in a sling. He managed a weak laugh "You know I had this weird dream that I went to punch Mikey's brains out, not that he has many, and he ducked and I smacked a pole. I'm guessing this arm in the sling is telling me something along those lines is actually true?" Raph looked at his brothers.

"You and Mikey did have a fight. And yes, you did go to smack him in the face and missed," Donnie told his brother.

"I know Donnie, It was bloody painful. I honestly don't recommend anyone trying this for a bit of fun," Raph looked at his arm.

"Sounded painful to us. I think we all felt that pain," Leo said.

"All I feel now is tired, where's the pain gone?" Raph asked them.

"You'd be still feeling the pain if April hadn't got those pain killers for you. We have to keep an eye on you and give you more when it starts to wear off. April said every six hours, but then again, you are a mutant turtle, so we don't know how it reacts with your system yet. It could be less or longer. Just tell us when you begin to feel the pain coming back." Donnie showed his brother the needle ready for when it was needed.

"Great you gave me a needle when I was out. Some loving brother you are – you know I hate needles!" Raph looked darkly at his brother.

"It's either that or be in agony. We can't let you be in that much pain, it's not humane," Leo reasoned.

"Didn't know you cared that much Leo," Raph said, "Besides I'm a turtle, not human, but I guess I see what you mean."

"He does Raph, no matter what you think. Mikey is also very shock up about all of this," Donnie told his red masked brother.

"Where is the pain in the arse or in my case – arm," Raph asked in disgust.

"Don't be hard on him, Raph, he didn't realise his taunting would actually injure you so," Leo told his brother.

"Yeah, usually he's the one with the injury," Donnie spoke of the bruises Mikey coped from his brother.

"So you want me and Mikey to be best friends again, I suppose. After the little toe rag ducked instead of coping the blow. Forgive me, I thought from the shell on his back, he was a turtle not a chicken."

"Raph, I don't expect you to forgive him right away, but you do need to remember he's cut up about this too."

"Donnie, he dug his own snotty grave, he can get himself out of it. I've always had to. 'Bout time he learnt not to go running to one of us when he's got a problem, use the brains I left in his dumb little head for a change."

"Raph, that's not fair! He's always been there for you, don't diss him on this. Yeah he was a coward, but you both behaved irresponsibly. He's got enough to deal with, I mean he's in there now getting the lecture of his life from Splinter."

Raph smirked, wonder how long he would be in there this time. Hope Splinter breaks his wrist for me, Raph thought, he did not dare tell his older brothers his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Hand Down**

**Part 6:A bonsai**

Disclaimer: I said before – I don't own anything but the concept of this story. Thanks. I'm growing two bonsais at moment and well thought I'd throw one into the story. Sorry this story has sat on my computer nearly two months, I've been too busy to go edit it.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter," Mikey said, as he walked into his father's room. Mikey had become familiar with this room from the amount of lecturers he coped for daydreaming while he had meant to be practicing. He racked his brain for the last time he was in here, it was only the week before, Mike and Raph had been punished for playing golf in the lair. Casey coped it also, as he was the one with the bright idea of using the lair as an eighteen-hole golf course.

"I am not the one you need to apologise to my child. I understand that you have suffered your own amount of injuries from Raphael and that the two of you seem to find trouble together more than your older brothers. I simply want to know what happened this afternoon?" Splinter looked at his orange masked son.

"Me and Raph were having an argument and then we got into taunting each other. He called me names and I called him some back. I didn't mean to upset him by calling him a freak, I was only getting him back for calling me an ignoramus. I was only teasing him, I didn't think it would cause this much trouble," Mikey told his father.

Splinter's ears twitched when he heard his son use to the word freak, no mutant wants to be called this. He could see why Raphael had been upset enough to not be concentrating on his actions.

"Do you think you hurt your brother's feelings by calling him names?"

"Yeah, but Raph's not upset by names, Master Splinter, not like I am," Mikey said.

"Yes, but do you think that you might have gone overboard by calling him something that you knew would offend him?"

"But I've been called a freak too, Master Splinter – I'm the same as Raph, so it's not like a human calling him that," Mikey said. Splinter sighed.

"Sometimes when it comes from those who are in the same boat, this can be more offensive. It seems that sometimes you lack the ability to think before you speak my son. This often leads you into trouble. Do you not see the error of your ways?"

"Yes I know I'm not any good Master Splinter. I wish I had taken that punch so much Master Splinter, then Raph wouldn't have hurt his hand so much."

"My son, I never expect you to stand there and take a blow that is aimed at you. Not even when its coming from your brother. That is not what I have taught you. Have I not taught you skills that assist you when you are threatened? You have used the skills you have in this situation with your brother, only Raphael was the one to loose control of what he has learnt."

"You don't think I was a coward?"

"No my son, you are no coward, none of you are. You did what you felt you had to do, so by ducking the blow, you saved yourself from injury. It was simply a self-defence action."

"But aren't you angry at me because Raph's now busted his arm and he can't fight any more?" Mikey said quickly.

"My son, this is not why you are in here. I simply want you to think about your actions that lead to Raphael loosing control of his anger. You ducking from your brother's hand has nothing to do with this conversation, though I am glad you are willing to talk to me about your feelings. I understand you must feel some-what guilty, though you did not know that your brother was going to do after you ducked. I assume you thought he would try another plan of attack and be thinking of how to avoid that. You would never have thought your brother would harm himself."

"Yeah, I thought he was just goner kick me in the gonad," Mikey replied.

Splinter twitched his nose at this word, he had no idea where his sons had come up with this word, but he knew what they all meant when uttering it.

"I want you to do something for me," Master Splinter said. Mikey listened to his Master.

"I want you to take that bonsai there and I want you to trim it and present it to your brother. It will give him a sense of hope in his healing process. You may go."

Mikey took the overgrown bonsai Splinter had mentioned and carried it out of the room. That was one thing, Mikey had never understand, how come in the sewers Splinter's plants all grow so fast, where there was no natural sunlight? Though Mikey did not know about the system Donatello had built for his father's plants and that remains to be explained in another tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Hand Down**

**Part 7: Needle**

_Disclaimer: As stated previously – I do not own them. Warning - Raph doesn't like needles and you're goner heard about it!_

The lair was rather quiet Michealangelo and Leonardo had gone out on patrol and would be back in the early hours of the morning. Master Splinter was sleeping, as he usually was at this hour of the night. Donatello slept in the armchair in front of the television, he had fallen asleep and his head to was one side. Raphael woke with a throbbing pain in his right hand, which echoed throughout his body. He winched, the drugs must be finally wearing off.

"Don", he whispered, he could hear his brother snoring close by, "Don!"

He reached down to the side of the couch the was one for his sais, he clunked them both together to make a noise with his good hand.

"DONNIE!" Raph cried, as another echo of pain ruptured through him.

"What?" Donnie jumped out of his chair, grabbing his bow staff.

"The pains coming back," Raph told him.

"Oh, okay. Well let me fire this needle up."

"Can't I just take a Panadol?" Raph asked weakly eyeing the rather large needle kit on the far table.

Donnie chuckled, "I'm afraid a Panadol won't be of any use to you, you need the heavy duty stuff. Besides since when did you ever want to take a Panadol? Thought you said "Taking Panadol was for wusses."

"That was before I smashed me wrist, man Donnie, couldn't April have gotten a smaller needle?" Raph asked as he squirmed at Donnie picking up the equipment. Donnie worked to get it ready.

"April got what she could get," Donnie replied, he squirted the liquid to test that the needle was working properly. Raphael gulped, he hated needles more than anything else. Ever since that time the Foot had caught him and jabbed needles into his side he had vowed to never have one again.

"Okay, you ready?" Donnie asked.

"No."

"You are going to have to have it, otherwise you'll have to suffer that pain," Donnie said, as another wave of pain rushed through Raphael's arm.

"I'll take the pain, if you don't mind," Raph said breathlessly.

"Oh come on Raph, this can't be as bad as when you got all your scars," Donnie said.

"You know shit, you know that?"

"Raph, just sit still and think of something nice – like the ocean, you are on a tropical island in the sun and the waves crashing onto your toes," Donnie soothed as he moved closer.

"I've never seen a tropical island let alone the ocean. Don't come any closer," Raph warned.

"Raph, I promise this won't be so bad, just a jab in the arm and it'll be over for the next seven hours."

"I said I'll take the pain, Don!"

"Well I'm telling you, that as your big brother I won't sit back while you suffer in pain when I can ease that pain!" Donnie told his brother bluntly. He was always the one who had to give the needles, and he was always the one who had to put up with his younger brothers avoiding the jab. He had to chase Mikey round the lair when he tried to give him the flu shoot last winter and Raphael had threatened him with the sais if he dared to try giving him any flu shoot. He had to get Leo to hold them down while he gave them.

"Cut the big brother talk, would ya! You know it gives me the shits, why do you think me and Leo never get along – because that's all he does is pester me!"

"Raph, come on, the others will be back soon, don't make me get them to hold you down, while I give you this."

"You are not giving me that!" Raph winced again as his arm felt the pain sweep through him.

"What you doing up, Don?" Leo walked into the room, closely followed by Mikey. He quickly glanced at Raph, who gave him a dirty look. Mikey headed to his room.

"No, Mikey Leo, grab hold of Raph for me," Donnie said.

Mikey and Raph's eyes grow wide, "I can't" Mikey ran into his room.

"Looks like it's just us," Donnie said to Leo.

"Don't you even touch me, Leo!" Raph growled.

Leo scratched his head, Raph never showed fear like he did now.

"How come you don't want a needle?"

"Because I don't want it, now piss off both of you."

"Raph I told you we won't stand back and watch you suffer!"

"Oh cut the sob story Donnie!"

"Raph he's only trying to help you," Leo said.

"You butt out of this, this is between me and Don. Do what the other one did, go to bed."

"Raph I'm not going to bed until you have that needle," Leo told him.

"Well, I hope your not tired, because it's going to be a long night," Raph hissed.

"Raph don't be such a baby and take this like a man!" Donnie said impatiently. He was sick of holding the needle.

"What did you call me?"

"He called you a baby. Raphael you're a ninja and you can't handle a needle? A needle is nothing compaired to getting injured by the Shredder!"

"You want to bet Leo! You ever had a bloody needle that big?" Raph yelled.

"People are trying to rest," Leo warned.

"I don't give a ….!"

"Raphael," Master Splinter walked into the room, looking from one son to the other.

"What is going on?"

"Raph won't take his needle, Master," Donnie told his father.

Splinter looked at his injured son.

"I don't want it Master Splinter, can't I just have something else? Please Master Splinter…" He begged. He hadn't begged to his father in years.

"My son, tell me why you fear this needle so?" The old rat asked.

Raph eyed his brothers, he didn't want to tell Master Splinter when there was an audience. Splinter picked up on this, when his son did not speak right away, "Go make some tea." Both left for the kitchen.

"Don't you have some herbs that'll stop the pain?"

"No. Now Raphael, I sense there is something in your past that has caused you to dislike this form of modern medicine."

"It was Hun, you know Shredder's over grown goon?"

"I know of whom you speak."

"Well, remember that first time they caught me, well they had me tied up and they threatened to cut me open with these huge pizza cutter things, that's why we no longer have one of those. It wasn't Mikey who lost it, I actually throw it out. I can't bare to have anything that reminds me of it, Master. I mean they were so close to cutting me right here," Raphael pointed to the middle of his chest where two plates meet."

"How come you never speak of this to me before my son?" Splinter was concerned. This was his greatest fear that a human would find his sons and use them as science experiments. His sympathy for his second youngest grow. Was this part of why he was such an angry young man?

"How can I? I felt like wimp if I went running and telling you what they tried to do," Raph shuddered.

"It is alright my son," Splinter placed his bony hand on his son's head.

"That's when they jabbed me here and here," Raph pointed to gap between his front and back shell. Just above where his sais usually rested. Raphael let out a small tear. Master Splinter winced, he knew all to well this was an area that was an area sensitive to his sons. He had always tried not to aim for this area when he was battling his sons in training and had taught them early on to defend this area of their bodies over others. For once wounded here, they were less able to defend any further blows.

"I am sorry you suffered this, my son," Splinter told his son, "I will give you an option."

Raphael felt the pain again.

"What?"

"You can let me give you this needle tonight and tomorrow morning, I will go out early to collect the herbs needed to make a medicine for your arm. You can do this or, I will sit here all night with you, as the pain comes back." Master Splinter replied.

There was a long pause.

"That is if you trust me, Raphael. It pains me to watch you in pain as I sit here. It would pain any father who's son is injured."

"Where would you sick that thing?" Raph asked.

"Miss O'Neil said it was to go into your arm," Master Splinter pointed where he saw the last needle go in.

"You promise not to tell the others?" Raph asked.

"Yes my son."

"Okay, but do it quick," Raph said, he closed his eyes firmly shut.

Master Splinter picked up the needle, with his other hand he rubbed the area on Raphael's arm where he planed to poke the needle in. Then he stroked his son on the top of the shell, he had learnt early on this was the best way to sooth his young sons during times of stress.


End file.
